Diga sim pra mim
by Nana Evans
Summary: Harry vai pedir a mão de Draco, mas não sabe bem como... Sumário péssimo, juro que a fic é melhor...Songfic!


**Diga sim pra mim**

-Posso ajudar, senhor?

Harry olhou da atendente de avental para a loja cheia das mais diversas flores, muitas das quais ele nunca havia visto antes. Sim, ele com certeza precisava de ajuda.

-Sim... eu quero dar um buquê pro meu namorado... mas eu não sei nada sobre flores.

-E qual é a ocasião?

- Nosso aniversário de 2 anos. E eu vou... vou pedir a mão dele hoje à noite.- Harry praguejou internamente pelo tremor na voz, mas só de lembrar do que ia fazer a noite o deixava nervoso. A atendente devia ter percebido, pois lhe ofereceu um sorriso encorajador.

-Hum... Rosas vermelhas costumam funcionar muito bem nessas ocasiões.

-Ele não gosta de rosas.

-Não? Nunca conheci alguem que não gostasse de rosas... Lírios, talvez?

-Muito femininos.

-Então acho que tulipas também estão fora, né?

-Definitivamente.

-Vejamos então... Narcisos?

-Não, não... fazem ele lembrar da mãe.

-Cravos então?

-Ele diz que é flor de cemitério.

-Ok...Já sei! Margaridas!

- Ele espirra com o cheiro... - Harry suspirou derrotado. Ele bem que podia ter escolhido um namorado menos difícil...- Acho que vou ter que pedir sem flores mesmo...

-Ei, não desista ainda! Só me deixe pensar um pouco.- A moça se encostou no balcão vasculhando a loja com os olhos.- Orquideas?- Ela falou esperançosamente.

-Não lembro dele ter algo contra orquideas...

-Finalmente!- A mulher sorriu aliviada.- Só tem um probleminha: não dá pra fazer um buquê de orquideas, o senhor vai ter que levar o vaso.

Harry esfregou os olhos frustrado. Só Draco mesmo para faze-lo passar por tantos problemas por causa de umas flores... Um sorriso de repente iluminou o rosto de Harry. Ele acabara de ter uma ideia simplesmente brilhante.

-Eu vou precisar de várias orquideas...

_"Eu pensei em comprar algumas flores _

_Só pra chamar mais atenção _

_Eu sei_

_Não há mais razão pra solidão _

_Meu bem, eu tô pedindo a tua mão..."_

-Mione!- Harry gritou enquanto batia na porta com o punho fechado.- Mione, abre isso logo!

-Já vai!- A voz abafada veio de dentro, junto com o som da porta destrancando.- Merlim, Harry, onde é o incêndio?

Harry ignorou o comentário da amiga e passou direto por ela em direção da sala bem arrumada do apartamento de Hermione. A sala parecia completamente trouxa, com direito a TV em frente ao sofá e aparelho de som tamanho família. As únicas coisas mágicas eram as fotos e jornais na mesa de centro.

-Mione, você precisa me ajudar!- Harry se jogou no sofá espaçoso, bagunçando os cabelos ainda mais.- Eu... eu não sei o que falar!

-Harry, calma. Me explique o que está acontecendo.

-Hoje é o nosso aniversário de namoro e eu... eu vou pedir a mão dele hoje.

-Você vai...- Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram e ela se jogou no pescoço do amigo.- Harry, isso é ótimo!

-É, é ótimo. Só que eu não sei como falar para ele... Você conhece o Draco, ele deve estar esperando algo extremamente romântico, e eu juro a você que eu já tentei, mas eu não consigo pensar em nada romântico.

-E você quer que eu te ajude a pensar em algo, certo?

-Isso

- Hum... deixa eu pensar um pouco.- Mione levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, franzindo a testa como ela sempre fazia quando estava pensando.- Já sei! Um poema!

-Um o que?

-Um poema, seu besta. Faz um poema para ele!

-Mione,- Harry olhou para ela com um sorriso torto igualzinho ao de Draco.- EU escrevendo um poema?

-Hum... você pode declamar um que já esteja feito, então.

-Sugestões?

A morena voltou a sentar no sofá, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo. Eles ficaram em silêncio pelo que para Harry pareceram horas. Ele já estava começando a ficar inquieto quando Mione falou.

-Harry, ligue o som, por favor.

Ele colocou na rádio e um sorriso brotou nos lábios da morena ao ouvir as primeiras notas.

-Harry, pegue caneta e papel, já sei o que você vai fazer...

_" Eu pensei em escrever alguns poemas_

_Só pra tocar teu coração _

_Eu sei_

_Uma pitada de romance é bom_

_Meu bem, eu tô pedindo a tua mão..."_

Draco desaparatou no meio da sala do apartamento que ele dividia com Harry e se jogou no sofá sem nem mesmo acender a luz. Ele estava acabado. Houve uma briga no Caldeirão Furado mais cedo e ele e mais três aurores haviam sido mandados para resolver a bagunça. Havia passado o dia autuando os infratores e preenchendo relatórios. Mal teve tempo de buscar o presente de Harry... e falando nele...

-Harry, você tá aí?- O loiro escutou algo se mechendo atrás dele e apontou a varinha- Lumos!

A sala inteira se iluminou, revelando vários vasos de orquideas espalhados ao redor da sala e Harry parado bem atrás dele com um sorriso estonteante e segurando um violão nas mãos.

-Feliz aniversário, Draco.

O loiro sorriu e puxou o namorado para um beijo apaixonado, quase fazendo o outro derrubar o violão.

-Isso... isso é lindo, Harry!

-Então eu acertei nas flores?- Ele recebeu outro beijo como resposta.- Eu ainda não acabei.

-Não?

-Não.

-Isso quer dizer que você comprou algo grande e caro para mim?

-Não é grande...- Harry respondeu sorrindo enquanto sentava e ajeitava o violão.- Mas eu queria que você escutasse uma música antes, ok? Preste bem atenção na letra.

-Tá certo. Estou escutando.

Harry afinou o violão mais uma vez, puxou do bolso o papel meio amassado onde ele havia anotado a cifra e começou a tocar, olhando nos olhos de Draco.

_- Eu pensei em comprar algumas flores _

_Só pra chamar mais atenção _

_E sei, já não há mais razão pra solidão _

_Meu bem, eu tô pedindo a tua mão..._

Draco arregalou os olhos e tampou a boca em surpresa. Harry sorriu ainda mais e continuou cantando.

_- Então case-se comigo numa noite de luar_

_Ou na manhã de um domingo a beira mar_

_Diga sim pra mim_

_Case-se comigo na igreja e no papel_

_Vestido branco com buquê e lua de mel_

_Diga sim pra mim _

- Eu não acho que eu possa casar de branco, Harry.- Draco falou meio rindo, meio chorando de alegria, fazendo o moreno rir e quase errar a nota.

- A gente dá um jeito...

_-Eu pensei em escrever alguns poemas _

_Só pra tocar teu coração _

_Eu sei, uma pitada de romance é bom_

_Meu bem, eu tô pedindo a tua mão_

_Então case se comigo numa noite de luar _

_Ou na manhã de um domingo a beira mar_

_Diga sim pra mim _

_Case se comigo na igreja e no papel _

_Vestido branco com buquê e lua de mel_

_Diga sim pra mim..._

Harry começou a cantar com mais força, chamando toda a atenção de Draco para si, enquanto tentava transmitir toda a sua emoção através da música.

_-Prometo sempre ser o seu amigo_

_Na dor, o sofrimento é dividido_

_Lhe juro ser fiel ao nosso encontro_

_Na alegria, felicidade vem em dobro_

_Eu comprei uma casinha tão modesta_

_Eu sei, você não liga pra essas coisas_

_Eu te darei toda riqueza de uma vida_

_O meu amor..._

Hary deixou o violão de lado e se ajoelhou na frente de Draco. Ele tirou uma caixa do bolso e abriu a tampa, revelando uma aliança de prata com pequenas esmeraldas incrustradas. Então ele tytomou uma das mãos de Draco e recomeçou a cantar.

- "Case-se comigo numa noite de luar ou na manhã de um domingo a beira mar, diga sim pra mim..."

-Harry...

- "Case-se comigo na igreja e no papel vestido branco com buquê e lua de mel, diga sim pra mim... sim pra...

Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Draco já havia puxado o moreno para um beijo apaixonado que só terminou vários minutos depois com os dois no chão, o loiro sentado no colo de Harry.

-Isso foi...

-Um sim?- Harry perguntou com os olhos ainda fechados e um sorriso de orelha a orelha nos lábios.

-Definitivamente um sim.- Draco respondeu rindo.- Isso foi lindo, Harry.

-Que bom que você gostou, deu o maior trabalho achar as flores e decorar a música.

-Espero que todo esse trabalho tenha valido a pena.

Harry catou o anel que hava ido parar no chão e colocou-o no dedo de Draco. Ele observou o loiro por alguns instantes: os cabelos loiros desarrumados, o sorriso estonteante e os olhos prateados brilhando de alegria. Era... perfeito. Harry sorriu e puxou o loiro para outro beijo.

-Definitivamente valeu a pena...

_FIM_

_Isso estava pronto a mais de um mês, mas com o início das aulas eu acabei esquecendo de postar..._

_Enfim, a música é de Isabela Taviane e é muuuuuito fofa. Sempre que eu escutava, acabava pensando num jeito de ffazer uma fic com ela, até que essa saiu. Espero que tenham gostado._

_Ah... reviews são bem-vindas, mesmo que você não tenha gostado, ok?_


End file.
